In a power switch, when the transistor driving the inductive load is switched off, the drain voltage of the transistor abruptly increases. This abrupt change in drain voltage often causes conducted or radiated emissions on the output wires leading to the inductive load. The conducted and/or radiated emissions often cause interference in other electronic devices coupled to or proximate to the power switch, which makes the overall system perform less desirably.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods that reduce the amount of conducted or radiated emissions from a power switch when the transistor is switched off. In addition, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods that modify the transition times of voltage in a power switch when the transistor is switched off. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.